


Handfast

by grasssea



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Satanism- Mentioned, Unabashedly fluffy, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8327335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grasssea/pseuds/grasssea
Summary: When you're marrying a demon, Abrahamic ceremonies are out of the question. Maze still think they probably would have been better off with a civil service.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just love them so much, guys. Also, the Church of Satan's official wedding ceremony is a delight. ( http://www.churchofsatan.org/wedding.html seriously) Apologies to any real Satanists out there, I tried to tone down the mocking but it was just terribly in character.

It was a casual, quiet ceremony. Trixie had happily thrown cheap paper streamers in bright blue and cheerful yellow all over the chairs and railings. Lux looked like a Party City had thrown up on it. Hastily ordered flowers in bright colors sat on the bar, and dropped petals onto the floor. Rose, lily, carnation, bundles and bundles of them. It was going to be hell to clean up. Luckily, Maze was no longer on the staff.

Despite the questionable decorating, it was kind of.... sweet. A lot of enthusiasm had clearly been put into the last minute wedding. She certainly couldn't accuse Lucifer of ignoring her instructions to "keep it human".

Of course, she couldn't say as much. Instead she leaned toward Lucifer and whispered, "I thought there would be more candles. Or at least a sacrificial goat."

"Shut up, or I won't marry you," he whispered back.

Maze grinned, and kept her mouth shut.

Lucifer folded his arms behind his back and beamed at the assembled guests; all five of them. There was Trixie, perched on a stool, her mother behind her, hovering like she thought her offspring couldn't be trusted to sit in a chair right. Dan, looking deeply regretful. The girl who Maze still called Ella seemed close to tears, which was almost worse than Chloe's distraction or Dan's silent judgement. Amenadiel was the only person whose attitude was even slightly acceptable; he gave Maze a reassuring thumbs up. She sneered back because she didn't need help from an ex on her wedding day, but the gesture was secretly appreciated. She could use some reassurance at the moment.

"Let's get on with it, shall we?" Lucifer said, still devilishly cheerful but with a hint of worry underneath. "We have things to do after this."

Linda took Maze's hands and squeezed them reassuringly, reminding Maze who she was here for. Not the LAPD's best and brightest or their little trouble maker, not angels and certainly not devils. Linda, terrified, glowing Linda. Linda who she was about to marry, in the sight of men and hopefully-not-gods. 

Damn, she was in deep. 

Lucifer had pulled his phone out of his pocket and bowed his head to look at it. He scrolled rapidly, muttering under his breath. 

"Right, so the official Satanist ceremony is a bunch of baloney," Lucifer reported, still bent over his phone. "But it says any priest can make up their own, and I'm more than a priest, aren't I? I'm the devil himself, and I think we want to keep it simple."

Maze nodded, and gestured for him to move along. She could feel Linda's hands trembling in hers, and she knew they were both wondering why they'd thought this was a good idea. Getting married before going to stop the end of the world was a romantic gesture in theory, but in practice it was just nerve wracking.

She was a demon, she wasn't even supposed to have nerves to be wracked. 

Lucifer pulled himself out of the depths of the interwebs and smiled brightly, never a good sign. "It starts by saying the bride and groom- or bride and bride in this case- can be dressed or undressed as they wish. So, if anyone wants to strip now... no? Moving on then. Gongs, alters, skip that skip that... right! In my name I invoke myself to call upon myself to consecrate this place with light and love and all that. Now, these two lovely ladies want to make things official, isn't that right?"

She did, Maze realized dully. Not that she cared for her own sake, but names mattered to Linda. Married was a name that mattered to humans. It was a promise, an oath, and Maze knew oaths. They made people... better. Added strength to bonds and shaped the world around them. If it was better to be married, then so help her she was going to get _so married_. 

Love really did do strange things to you, she reflected as she felt Linda's pulse under her thumbs, Linda's thin wrists and writing calluses, the warmth of her. 

"And so everyone is here to witness this union," Lucifer continued quickly "Because these two wonderful women just couldn't wait until we killed god." He spread his arms wide, almost flinging his phone into the dark shadows that gathered in the corners of Lux. Chloe looked deeply disappointed. Ella sniffled. 

"We call on... a lot of gods who I don't really care for, so skip that bit. Then more lovely sounding rubbish, lots of props, light bondage, gender roles..." Lucifer looked up at the two of them, and Maze's hands tightened around Linda's.   
  
She didn't think the humans could, but she could _see_ him. The glory beneath, the monster and the light. For the first time since they'd swung by city hall and he'd realized this was actually happening, Lucifer looked dead serious. 

"Maze, do you promise to love this woman, come what may? To stand by her and work with her, protect her and trust her, for as long as you both can?"

"Obviously." Maze said, her throat dry, her vision blurry. "Why do you think I'm standing here?"

Linda's hands felt like the only solid thing in Lux. 

Lucifer's voice floated back to her, familiar and soothing in a world that felt upended. "Right, I'll take that as a yes. Now, Linda, do you promise to love this demon slash woman, come what may? To stand by her and work with her, take care of her and trust her, for as long as you both can?"

"Yes." Linda said. "I promise, with all my heart."

It was a lot nicer than Maze's vows, not that she was keeping track. She bit back a savage sob, and smiled at Linda. Kind, clever Linda, who dealt with everything eventually. Who could probably deal with a demon wife better than anyone else. If there was one thing Maze had faith in, it was Linda's ability to make things work despite all the odds. Maze's alone was no match for unholy matrimony, but with Linda, she thought she could manage. And really- other than the religiously in the clear sex- wasn't that the point of this whole marriage thing?

Lucifer was himself again, plain and slightly stubbly and grinning like a fool. "Well, if one thing can restore my faith in marriage it's you ridiculous love birds. You may kiss the bride!" he declared, which was all they needed. 

It was a quick kiss, quick and dizzy and almost shy. The waxy taste of Linda's lipstick, the way Maze's hand settled right where her dress zippered up in the back. It felt special. Like they had been made new by a fallen angel shouting some mumbo jumbo at them. Like it all mattered. 

They broke the kiss but not the embrace that had come with it, and looked at each other through lowered eyelashes and strands of hair that had fallen in between them.

"We have papers to sign." Linda said, in the sort of voice that was usually reserved for Saturday mornings between covers. 

"I think Chloe got a cake." Maze muttered back. "If it's devil's food I'm out, marriage or no."

"Understandable." Linda told her. First conversation of their marriage successfully complete, they separated, pulling slowly apart until only their hands were touching. 

Their little audience was applauding, Maze realized too late. Joy filled the air, so sickly sweet and honest she could choke. Trixie was trying to stand on her chair, undeterred by her mother's attempts to keep her down. Amenadiel was handing out tissues. Even Lucifer looked touched. 

Still slightly dazed, they turned around, to face the bar and fill out the marriage certificate that had been handily tucked between two drink shakers before hand. The one pen was quickly traded between them, Lucifer the official ordained minister (if his promises about talking the local Satanist cult into giving him an honorary priesthood were to be believed), and Dan who had volunteered to witness on the grounds that he was the documented human with the least legal relationship with them. Compared to the whirlwind of the ceremony, the certificate was almost clinical. Paper lies to make a paper trail for a paper wedding. Dull and human and as beautiful as Linda was as she practiced mindful breathing and leaned against the chair, as much in shock as Maze was, just in a different way. 

"Now cake?" Trixie asked. 

"Cake!" Lucifer confirmed, and practically bounced around the bar to fetch whatever grocery store monstrosity Chloe Decker was inflicting on them. His glee was as loud as Maze and Linda were muted, and they were both thankful for it. 

Maze glanced at Linda sidelong, making sure that she _was_ grateful, rather than regretful or horrified. Somehow, she seemed to be. She kept rubbing little circles into the back of Maze's hand, a soothing presence even in a truly ridiculous situation.

The doctor had helped her change, then the divine and infernal had changed the doctor. It was only fair that they got to remake each other now; only right that the first-and possibly last- wedding Maze had a chance to attend be her own. 

She hadn't thought much about 'fair' or 'right' before, even ironically. Maybe marriage really did change you. 

(Maybe love did.)

"You know we're supposed to shove the first bites of cake in each other's faces, right?" Linda warned, and marriage or not Maze's heart leapt at the simple debauchery of it. 

"That's ridiculous and a waste of food," she said honestly. "I trust at least we're expected to lick it off afterwards?"

"Now that you mention it..." Linda said, and smiled, true and bright and a little wicked. "I think that part of the tradition gets skipped in family friendly settings."

"We're in a nightclub." Maze pointed out, "And the kid can cover her eyes."

"Well in that case, let me tell you what you're supposed to do with garters," Linda told her, and leaned in to whisper in her ear. Maze nodded appreciatively. 

"Basic, but a classic. Think we can find some garters?"

Linda waved a hand at the general Luxness of their setting, the atmosphere of shadiness and discarded inhibitions shining through the thin disguise of the party decorations. "I think we could come up with something," she assured Maze. 

The answering quip came so easily to her lips it startled her. It was if she'd been waiting to say it for years.

"I knew there was a reason I married you."


End file.
